M e m o r i a s  d e l  f u t u r o
by Imma.Pyoh
Summary: El destino, es y siempre será simplemente inaudible.[Mello&Matt]Dedicado a Acid


Hey 3! Acá regreso, esta vez con un MelloxMatt :3

La trama se les puede hacer algo confusa al principio, pero conforme pasen caps –no se, tal vez llegue a los 3 o 5 capítulos- se aclarará todo 83

Por cierto,_** Capítulo totalmente dedicado a Aleh/Acid 3 ¡ te quiero muchísimo! **_·w·

_**Aclaraciones **_

Teorías basadas en la película eternal _sunshine of the spotless mind, Donnie Darko_ y algunos pensamientos raros míos. 3

Espero les guste.

_**M e m o r i a s**__ d e l f u t u r o _

P r ó l o g o

__

Miró a su alrededor y se decepcionó mas que antes...¿era ese un orfanato para niños superdotados? Eso tenía que ser una broma.

A cualquier lugar que mirara solo encontraba lo mismo, que lo decepcionaba y le hacía agobiarse moribundo. Vida.

¿Por qué todos estaban tan vivos? Era como si resplandecieran de lo vivos que estaban, pero..¿y el?...el era una sombra que iba por las esquinas, esperando algún día encontrar algo con lo que pueda ser útil.

Podían llamarlo antisocial, depresivo o lo que quisieran, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba lo que las personas llegaran a pensar de el...y dudaba que a alguien le importase lo que el pensara de ellos...

Se levantó de su esquina –sí, suya. Ya era prácticamente de su propiedad, solo el permanecía allí.- pesadamente, sin fuerzas, casi arrastrándose.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, prendiéndolo y absorbiendo la adictiva nicotina que momentos después recorría sus pulmones y salía por su boca, llenándolo de calma..

Pronto serían de noche. Debía escapar, sin que nadie lo viera, para ir a donde había estado acostumbrado desde hace algunos meses, aunque la verdad, cuando regresaba nadie notaba su presencia. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, es más, algunas veces regresaba y todos se preguntaban si era un chico nuevo por allí.

El solo reía, y no contestaba.

Le daban demasiado asco como para contestarles algo.

Ya en su cuarto, que compartía con algunos de esos seres que aborrecía, tomó un bolso viejo y guardo las pocas cosas que le pertenecían; dos mudas de ropa, un abrigo, cigarrillos y su consola portátil.

Siempre que se iba se llevaba sus cosas; como si no fuese a regresar, tal como el quería. Pero por una razón que hasta el desconocía, siempre se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta del orfanato al día siguiente, era como si sus pies lo llevaran solos de regreso.

Salió como siempre lo hacía a la tarde de los viernes, y el frío anochecer le daba la bienvenida, a la iluminada ciudad.

Aborrecía la ciudad; el aire contaminado que todos estaban obligados a respirar, el ruido de los autos ,el griterío de las personas, toda la publicidad que un poco más se encontraba pegada en tus pupilas...

Pero de cierta forma se parecía al orfanato; No.

Era igual que cualquier lugar al que iba...

Cuando caminara, nadie notaría que estaba allí. Nadie notaba nada, nadie se quería relacionar con nadie, a nadie le importaba nada...

Un niño podía estar desangrándose en el suelo, y nadie, crean que ningún ser piadoso lo ayudaría. Eran así...solo se interesaban por sus problemas; y la verdad, el también había aprendido a vivir de ese modo.

Deslizándose lentamente por las calles, entró en un oscuro callejón donde al fondo se encontraban dos puertas grandes, bien escondidas.

-¿Mail? Llegas tarde de nuevo, te esperan- una chica que se encontraba en el mostrador, con ropas ligeras y maquillaje vulgar, le soltó medio aburrida.

Ni le respondió, sólo se dirigió a su "habitación" donde al parecer, un cliente ya le esperaba.

Mirando el reloj, marcaba las 11pm. Era extraño, sus clientes por lo general, llegaban mucho mas tarde.

Dejó sus pertenencias en una mesa fuera de la habitación que le correspondía, sacándose el chaleco.

Curiosamente, se sentía nervioso, cosa que jamás le había pasado, y ya tenía tiempo haciendo ese..."trabajo" sin sentir una gota de culpabilidad.

Entró en la habitación. Era una simple pieza de cuatro paredes, persianas cerradas, y una cama de dos plazas al medio.

Parado de espaldas, al parecer observando por entre las cortinas, la silueta de un hombre alto –por lo menos mas que el- y delgado se podía apreciar.

Al estar de espaldas su rostro no era revelado, pero vestía una casaca larga de cuero con capucha puesta, que no le permitía ver su cabello, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas de taco del mismo material, todo de color negro.

Cuando parecía que el sujeto al fin reparo en su presencia, viró su cuerpo, revelando parte de su rostro, ya que unas vendas cubrían la mitad de este.

-¿Mail Jeevas?- Su voz resonó con un tono serio y cortante por toda la habitación , dejando al pelirrojo perplejo.

¿Su nombre real?...era imposible. Nadie lo sabía, sólo ese anciano que era dueño del orfanato , que por cierto había muerto tratando de atrapar a un acecino.

No supo que responder, petrificado se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Agradecía mentalmente a sus goggles que le protegían los ojos, si no, ese hombre hubiera notado lo confundido que estaba.

El rubio parecía estar impaciente al ver cómo no respondía, se le comenzó a acercar, el sonido de los pasos de sus botas hacía temblar el piso de madera.

-Respóndeme cuando te hablo -ordenó- ¿Es ese tu nombre?-

Odiaba que le mandaran, lo aborrecía, pero por alguna extraña razón le respondió sumiso.

-Lo es- Si ya era peligroso que ese tipo supiera su nombre real, mucho peor era el hecho de que lo confirmara. Pero sus palabras habían salido solas.

Era como si ese sujeto tuviera una especie de poder sobre el...

-Bien- le miró a los ojos cruzando los brazos –Mira, perra. No he venido con intenciones de acostarme con alguien como tú ni mucho menos- Le soltó serio, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. –Sólo me responderás unas preguntas y podrás regresar a culear con quien se te venga en gana.

El pelirrojo frunció el seño molesto, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Venía y le soltaba tales cosas, encima exigiéndole que le responda lo que quería. No era tan estúpido como para dejarse maltratar de cualquier humano.

-Pues tengo trabajo, si no piensas pagar, lárgate.- Dándole la espalda, se dirigió hasta la ventana, simplemente porque ya no quería verle la cara a ese tipo.

Pero un terrible dolor en sus costillas le hizo doblar las piernas y caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras sentía como le jalaban su cabello rojo hacia arriba.

-Parece que no entiendes- rió el rubio, mientras ponía sus labios en el lóbulo del menor-No te estoy pidiendo ningún favor, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas.

Aunque le estuviese maltratando, Matt no podía evitar sentir un estremecimiento por toda su columna cuando el aliento de ese tipo le chocaba en su cuello. Pero aún así se resistiría, nadie tenía derecho a tratarlo así.

-¿Ordenándome a mí? Creo que estas desubicado- rió .

Su poca paciencia llegó a sus límites, y como resultado, empujó violentamente al menor dejándolo en cuatro, y apoyando su rodilla en su trasero, haciendo presión, mientras seguía jalando de sus cabellos.

-¿Sabes? No me gustan las perras salvajes como tu- le susurró al oído, mientras hacía mas presión en su trasero.

-_así que me harás caso como el perro que eres_.-

Ese susurro provocó un estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos, seguido de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

El rubio se separó de el rápidamente, quedando arrodillado frente al pelirrojo, que se sostenía la cabeza confundido.

-¿Qué...?-

-¿Qué hiciste?- interrogó demandante el rubio.

-no...no he hecho nada..-

Confundidos, habían sentido como si esa escena la hubieran vivido antes. Una sensación demasiado extraña, no se conocían, jamás se habían visto...

Pero era como si...conocieran muy bien las reacciones y facetas del otro.

Matt se levantó tambaleando del suelo y quedó parado mirando al tipo frente a el, arrodillado. ¿Qué era todo eso? Podría jurar que sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio estaba pensando en ese instante.

-Dime tu nombre- le ofreció una mano para que se levantara, mientras usaba su tono más sumiso, pero firme.

El rubio le miro desde el suelo frunciendo el seño

–¿Y ahora tu crees que me puedes ordenar? Escuchame perra, yo..-

-No, sólo quiero saber tu nombre real- le interrumpió antes de que el asunto se le saliera de las manos, si algo sabía , era que ese tipo era muy agresivo.

-Pues no te importa-

-Por supuesto que me importa, tú sabes mi nombre real y donde trabajo...creo que es suficiente.- Aún con eso el rubio no parecía estar muy contento con la idea.

-Mira...Me dices tu nombre real y te respondo lo que quieras- tal vez negociando, llegarían a un acuerdo-así los dos estaremos felices, ¿cierto?-

Era un trato razonable. Los dos sabrían el nombre del otro, así ninguno correría riesgo de que el otro venda su nombre a aquel acecino que sólo necesitaba el nombre.

-Mello- le respondió levantándose

-Quiero un nombre real..-

-Deberás conformarte con eso putita, ahora responde-

Pero Matt no estaba ahí en ese momento...Mello...ese nombre...

-El trato no es ese, tienes que decirme tu nombre real Mih...ael...-

Mello abrió sus ojos...Y Matt ni sabía, como ese nombre había salido de sus labios.

Había salido solo, pensaba llamarlo Mello, cómo le había dicho..pero...

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- el tono nervioso y salvaje que usaba el rubio no le gustó nada, ¿en serio era ese su nombre real?

-¿Eres acaso un discípulo de Kira?-

Mail le miró confundido –N-No...el nombre...salió solo.-

Estaba listo para un golpe, un grito o lo que sea, pero Mello no reaccionó.

Lo quedó mirando serio...confundido.

-Entiendo.- cerró los ojos y recargó su peso en la pared, agobiado.

-Escucha...¿Vives...en un orfanato llamado Wammys house?-

-s-sí-

-….¿en qué fecha llegaste?- El rubio había bajado su tono de voz considerablemente, y ahora solo susurraba, pero Matt lo escuchaba perfectamente.

-El 95- realmente no sabía a que quería llegar ese tipo con todo eso, y...¿qué rayos estaba pasando? De repente un cliente – si se le puede decir así - le comienza a preguntar cosas sobre Wammys house, sabe su nombre real, y el acierta con el suyo...

-Eso es imposible- le dijo poniendo su mano en su cara –yo estuve ahí desde mucho antes, y jamás te vi. Es mas, me acabo de marchar hace poco...-

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta los interrumpió.

-Oye ¿Matt?, ¿está todo bien? Ya llevan rato, y tienes clientes esperando...-

El rubio rió sarcástico, y acorraló al pelirrojo contra la pared, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados, en una posición..comprometedora.

-Puta, te pueden contagiar de alguna enfermedad si sigues con eso, si es que ya no tienes alguna...-

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- le soltó riendo, mirándolo desafiante.

El rubio lo miró confundido...era verdad, ¿Por qué le importaba si ese tipo se acostaba con otros?... era un prostituto, no era su problema. Pero por alguna razón, sentía algo que lo obligaba a molestarse...además...los nombres...los recuerdos, ¿Podría ser que...?

-No, puedes acostarte con quien se te dé la gana, eres una puta, ¿no es así?- ni siquiera lo miró, y demostraba un desprecio mientras hablaba que comenzó a incomodar a Mail-...Solo quieres dinero, sin importar que.- Se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

-Tu no sabes nada- Le interrumpió de repente el menor

- ... _no entiendes lo que es estar muerto en un mundo de vivos._-

Mello viró a mirarlo extrañado, juraría que había escuchado eso alguna vez...

-_¿Nos.. conocemos?_-

_**C**__** o n t i n u a r á**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? No me miren a mí, este recién es el prólogo, pero si estan interesados pregúntenle al próximo episodio que subiré pronto si es que algunas almas piadosas me dejan algunos reviews 83

No ya en serio, reviews 3?

PD: siento muchísimo que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero ese a ese capítulo simplemente no le podía dar mas vueltas; terminaba ahí y punto. Por eso, actualizaré MUY pronto, lo juro ;w;. Y con mi otro fic...asdf, para los que lo siguen 3 tranquilos, no tardo en actualizar :3

Cya 3


End file.
